Her Ribbon
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: He looks at her from afar as he silently wish for the day when she'll be his. ZerCy. Fluff. One-shot. Manga-verse. May contain some spoilers.


**Okay, so because of a certain hachibukai, I am now into crack fics. Joooooy, this is for you! **

**So I hope in high heavens that you guys will love this ZerCy fic, in all honesty, I never thought this pair was possible but Akira Ishida (Zeref's voice actor) is just irresistible – I had to pair him with at least one gal (A.k.a. Lucy)**

**All mistakes are mine. This fic is un-beta'd. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Her Ribbon**

**~0~**

He watches from afar. His dark onyx eyes glimmers in the shadows as it intently focuses on the blonde haired beauty resting on the bench.

The wind blows his dark tresses away from his face as it blew past him and onto the girl – no, the woman – who has captured his eyes many years ago. Back then she was only a mere baby, large enough to fill his arms as he cradled her in his chest.

It was the first human contact he initiated in his entire existence.

He could still remember the way Layla giggled in the background as he uncomfortably carried the young Lucy Heartfilia in his arms. Everything was going smoothly until the she cried in his arms – inside his mind, he was silently cursing himself for harming the delicate bundle and making her cry. But Layla, being the mother figure and kind-hearted person that she is, placated his feelings that nothing's wrong with the child – she's just hungry, that's all.

Ah, Layla, the first person who touched him who didn't withered away. She showed him the meaning of life and gave him the chance to turn his life a 180 degrees from his old self.

Right now, as his eyes lingered ever so fondly over Lucy's figure on the bench, he secretly wonders whether she remembered him from before – their walk in the forest, their play of hide and seek, the way she poked his cheek and squeal in delight afterwards, the way she leaned her head over his well-built chest as she slumbered away after a tiring day of playing in the field.

But of course, he knows the answer all too well.

His eyes closed for a second as he relieved the memory of the feeling called sadness when he erased Lucy's memory on the day of Layla's death. He deemed it necessary to protect her from various bloodthirsty and power-hungry fools who would someday use her as a bait to lure him out.

No, he could never afford to lose her.

Not in his hundred years of lifetime.

As he leaned his body against the tree trunk from where he was hiding, he saw someone familiar fast approaching _his_ woman.

Natsu, the Salamander.

The pink haired mage reminded him a lot of their encounter seven years ago. During that time, he still wasn't strong enough to end his life. Perhaps after many years of being stuck in Tenroujima, Natsu would finally have the strength to defeat him? Then again, on the other hand, now that he found _her _again, losing seemed like a long forgotten thought at the back of his mind.

"Natsu, what are you doing here all battered up?" He heard her singsang voice in the air.

"Well, I ran into trouble after I followed Yukino earlier."

The conversation seemed too casual to his ears that he felt something akin to jealousy swirling inside him. He grunted in annoyance that _his_ woman, whom he tried to watched over until he decided to have a permanent address in Fairy Tail's sacred island, seemed happy and at ease with the Salamander's presence.

_His defeat years ago served him well._

"All right, let's go back to the house before Erza comes back. I couldn't resist taking a stroll to look at the beautiful night sky."

His eyes narrowed as he saw Lucy's smooth hand reached over her hair and untied the red ribbon adorning her locks.

"Hey Lucy, why are you taking off that ribbon?"

His eyes followed the Blonde's movement as she tried to tie the ribbon around the arm-rest of the bench.

" Its' nothing Natsu. I just felt the need to leave it here." And then, as he was about to move away from his hiding spot, he saw her face directed in his direction – giving him her most alluring and beautiful smile – before her eyes travelled back to the pink haired mage. "Don't worry Natsu someone will pick it up," she paused for a second as if contemplating her next words. "And I hope that person will treasure it and think of it as me."

His heart skipped a beat as he was sure that she was directing that statement at him. And even for a split second, he knew those chocolate brown eyes were looking at him and through his very soul – just like how it was in her younger days.

He didn't know how long he stood there after seeing the duo leave, but when the coast was clear and no one was around, he moved stealthy, like a feline approaching his prey, towards the bench to retrieve _his _ribbon.

A feeling of happiness erupted in his chest as he fondled Lucy's remembrance between his fingers and brought it up to his nose - only to be greeted by a sweet-smelling scent of mangoes and strawberries.

_Her scent._

And as he disappeared into the night, _her_ ribbon in his hands, he wonders whether her memories never did fade at all.

He wouldn't really know.

But that will all change a few days from now. For he swears with all his might – even if it is the last thing he'll do as the powerful black wizard Zeref – he'll definitely save her from the impending destruction of the _eclipse._

Until then, he would wait.

Wait until they meet again.

And perhaps after _that_ day, and he wishes this with all his heart – the heart that was left of him, that somehow, they could have a life together.

And be together.

* * *

Okaaaaaay, so while I waited for Joy to finish her dinner, I decided to be inspired by Zeref (I love him sooo much) but of course, Rogue is still my number 1.5

Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

**Your reviews make me happy! So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^**

**Fia.**


End file.
